Sore
by dolenz
Summary: Micky has sore feet and Peter is good at massages. Torklenz goodness.


**Author's Note: ******_Uhh, it was like three in the morning and I couldn't sleep so I was looking up Zodiac junk and then this happened. I have no idea. This is technically my first fic I guess so don't be a dick. Constructive criticism is great, though so do that if you want? Okay. Have fun. Also feet related things so if foot fetishy stuff weirds you out I'm sorry. _

* * *

Micky sighed as he kicked off his shoes and plopped down onto the couch. He and the others had picked up part time jobs so they could actually pay the rent on time for once, and Micky had gotten a job as a busboy at a local restaurant just walking distance from the Pad. He groaned quietly as he rubbed his sore feet. He had a long and busy shift, having to stay longer because the kid on the next shift called out. On top of all the running around, his worn out tennis shoes weren't the most comfortable things to be wearing _and _he had to walk home.

Micky hadn't been home long before Peter came home from his own shift at the record store. He said a quick hello and went off to the bathroom to take a shower. A few minutes later he came out rubbing his hair with a towel and wearing nothing but a lose pair of gray sweat pants. He too plopped onto the couch next to Micky, who was still grumbling about his sore feet.

"Man, I don't get why my feet get so sore! They kill...not to mention I'm always stubbing my toes," he moaned, trying and failing to massage his own feet.

"It's because you're a Pisces," Peter said as he placed his towel on the back of his neck and began combing his fingers through his messy blonde hair.

Micky stopped what he was doing and watched as a couple drops of water dripped onto his bare chest. "What? How does that even make sense?" He asked, confused. _And why am I checking you out? _He added mentally.

Peter chuckled at Micky's confusion. "Well, you see, every sign of the Zodiac is ruled by a certain body part. Like I'm an Aquarius, so I'm ruled by the ankles. According to my sign, I'm more likely to do something like sprain an ankle or have my feet and ankles swell. And you're a Pisces, which are ruled by the feet. That means you're more likely to get sore feet or bunions and stuff, as well as stubbing your toes," Peter explained.

"Huh...weird," Micky responded. That was something he loved about Peter. He always said out there things, but he had to admit it was pretty accurate. Besides, all the other things Peter had told him about being a Pisces had been pretty accurate, so he supposed he had to admit he really did believe in all this Zodiac junk.

"How about a massage?" Peter offered, interrupting Micky's wandering thoughts.

Micky thought for a second, but quickly agreed to it. After all, Peter did give great massages. Sometimes after a hard practice, Micky's shoulders would get sore. A massage from Peter could easily relax his sore muscles immediately.

Peter tossed his towel on the arm of the couch as he stood up and went to grab a bottle of lotion from the bathroom. Micky lay down on the couch and Peter pulled his feet into his lap. He then poured a good amount of lotion into his palm and rubbed it between his hands, warming it up. He began to work on one of Micky's feet, firmly working the sore muscles with his thumbs moving in slow little circles. Micky couldn't help but moan quietly as his muscles melted under Peter's touch. He let out a contented sigh and let his eyes fall closed, enjoying the sensation.

He also closed his eyes because, much to his embarrassment, he found that it felt really, _really _good and that Peter also _looked_ really, _really_ good. _He's really...hot, I guess, _Micky thought. _Man that's weird. The massage must be getting to me_. He groaned quietly again as Peter finished the first foot off.

"You know what, Micky?" Peter asked in a deep whisper.

"Hmm?" Micky responded hazily.

"Generally, Pisces have very beautifully shaped feet," he said. Micky's eyes flew open and he blushed as he felt Peter press his lips softly to the arch of his foot. Micky didn't know how to respond, especially when his cock twitched in interest in his pants at the action.

Flustered, Micky watched Peter set his foot down and apply some more lotion to his hands and warm it between his two palms again. He closed his eyes again as Peter repeated the same massaging process on the second foot, causing Micky to sigh again.

"You really do have beautiful feet, Micky," Peter whispered again, content at the soft moan Micky made. "I could do this for you for hours if you'd let me."

Micky blushed a bit again, but ignored his embarrassment and opened his eyes. Looking at Peter he responded lowly, "You know, I think I'd be really okay with that," then moaned a little louder than before as Peter worked his feet some more.

Soon, much too soon for Micky's liking, Peter had finished the second foot and placed a gentle kiss to Micky's big toe, this one lingering a bit longer.

Micky gazed at him for a moment, watching him wipe any remaining lotion on the towel from earlier, before sitting up and scooting closer to him.

"Thanks, Peter," he said softly before pressing a gentle kiss to Peter's lips. He felt Peter's lips twitch into a smile before returning the kiss, deepening it slightly. They sat there for a few minutes just kissing gently. Micky threading his fingers though Peter's mostly dry hair while Peter's hands found their way to Micky's waist, massaging him gently.

They eventually broke the kiss and smiled at each other, their foreheads resting against each other.

"You know, I could give you another massage, if you want it," Peter said suggestively, glancing down at the bulge in Micky's pants with a mischievous little grin.

Micky quickly pecked Peter on the lips and gave him the same look. "I think I'd be _very _interested in _that_," he responded, waggling his eyebrows at Peter.

And with that, the two boys jumped up and ran off to the nearest bedroom, hoping they'd be done before their roommates returned, so as not to disturb them in any way.


End file.
